Jenette
by rantandrumour
Summary: Jenette's POV on the whole Operation Rose affair. Prequel and partner story to Blame, partner to Aftermath, and prequel to Consequences. T for Gene-ness and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is like a prequel/partner/sequel to Blame... I thought Jenette's character should be explored more. I am thinking about writing a sequel to Blame, also... so things here might be copied elsewhere in a different story of mine! I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think... Also, thank you to rolephant who helped me out when the evil writers block elves came to visit...**

* * *

Jenette knew she would do the job as soon as Boris pointed out the targets.

"That is DCI Gene Hunt. And _that_ is his lovely assistant, DI Alex Drake. I want you to split them up using any means necessary. Get Hunt to kick her off his team, suspend her, anything really except kill her. Just make sure she is out of commission, and Hunt hates her. But, for God's sake, don't let them figure out what you are doing!"

That was a few weeks ago. He had told her to wait, to plot and scheme until she got a call from him. Jenette had been doing a bit of digging on Hunt, sending in people to figure him out. She looked at her notes. He was known in the station as the "Manc Lion." If Gene was a lion, then he was the head of the pride. Tall, attractive, and domineering, he ruled over his station with an iron thumb. No one stood up to him, save for one brave soul, just as stubborn as he. And he allowed her stubbornness. That's what made the station thrive.

Finally, Jenette got a call.

"Meet me outside Fenchurch. I'll let you know what to do from there."

Jenette got ready slowly; wanting to make sure she looked good. Boris Johnson was a handsome man, and she had a thing for blondes. That's why she was doing the job. It wasn't just the money, which Boris had promised would be sky-high. Gene Hunt was a blonde. An overweight and somewhat old one, but handsome nonetheless.

In the end, all the time she spent primping didn't matter. She stood out in front of the station when a man walked up to her.

"Jenette Rivens?"

"Yeah," she said.

"This is for you." He handed her an envelope and a cassette tape, dated November 10th. Then the man walked off. Sliding the cassette into her pocket, she proceeded to open the envelope, which had been addressed to her.

_My dear Jennette:_

_I'm sorry I could not meet you in person. DI Drake knows my face, and if she were to see me standing out here, she would cause a riot. Everything needs to be complete by tomorrow morning. If Alex is still part of the team, there is no money._

_Here is what you need to do. Somehow, get that tape to Hunt. Make sure that he doesn't trust Drake anymore. Then after tomorrow, that money is yours. I appreciate what you are doing, and am sorry for any further sacrifices you are going to make._

_Sincerely,_

_Boris Johnson_

Jenette stared at the letter. What did he mean by that last line? She shrugged it off. She had a job to do.

*

Jenette waited anxiously outside CID. She had walked in and asked the man to speak to Hunt, but he wasn't there. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard his voice echo down the hallway. She stood up, and Gene nearly ran her over. The man at the desk looked relieved.

"Ah, Guv. This woman wants you."

"Can I help you, love?"

Jenette looked at him. She hadn't expected him to be so powerful and domineering. She couldn't do it.

"Um... I dunno."

"Well don't be put off by my aftershave. Underneath I'm a very nice man."

"No, I'll leave it," she said, silently kickng herself inside. As she walked out, she heard the man at the desk and Gene Hunt continue their conversation.

"What was that all about?"

"Dunno."

Jenette walked out the doors and into the street, wishing Boris had met her that morning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not entirely sure how this will play out (well I am up to a certain point, thanks to the lovely writers at the BBC) :) TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Sorry if this isn't that wonderful and full of mistakes. I got involved in another fic and shot this out in about 30 min. I just have this thing about updating every day...I promise that I will work on this more today, and maybe tomorrow will be better!**

* * *

Jenette walked home slowly, enjoying the brisk November air. She was angry at herself. She looked up into his brilliant silver/blue eyes and completely forgot everything that she was supposed to do. Boris would be angry at her. How would she get that cassette to him now? She couldn't go back to the station, she'd look like a nutter.

Jenette walked into the her brother's shop. Hewas sitting on a table srubbing his shoes. Tim looked up as she walked in.

"Where've you been?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Don't give me that tone! Where have you been?!"

Jenette sighed. He had been a lot more panicky lately. Ever since he started that Operation Rose thing...

"Dammit Jennette! I'm not gonna ask again! Where have you been?"

She sighed.

"I've been at the police station."

"Why the HELL would you go there, you stupid tart?!" Tim was standing up now. His anger used to scare her, but now she knew that it was he who was scared.

"You're not the only one who can pull a job, you know!"

"You're not telling them about..?"

"No, you stupid bastard. Calm down. What did you do last night that's got you so riled up any way?"

"It's better if you don't know. I don't want you involved with me work."

"I'm your little sister, not your daughter, Tim."

"No. I'm not gonna tell you. Piss off."

Angry, Jenette walked out of the garage into the office. She sat there for a while thinking of what to do. She had to get to Gene. She sighed, resigning herself to go back to the station, and look like a fool, when she heard a voice outside the office.

"CID Mr. Rivens!"

A male voice spoke.

"Did you cut up Rock Salmon Doyle last night? C'mon. We can keep a secret."

Shit. This must've been the job Tiny had pulled last night. All she needed was coppers swarming around this place.

Tim spoke.

"I was helping my kid sis here build a rabbit hutch."

Jenette walked out of the office to see what was going on. There were two men and a woman standing in the front of the garage.

"So you weren't at Doyle's chip shop then?"

The woman walked over to where Tiny's shoes were. She poured flour all over them.

"These are very clean, they just been scrubbed?"

"That's very good, I thought she was gonna bake a cake!"

Jenette looked up. Could it be? It was. Gene Hunt had come to her. Now all she had to do was find a way to slip him the tape.

"Water won't wash off chip fat," said the woman, who Jenette now realised was Alex Drake.

"Don't know what your on about, love. "Those boots have got motor oil on 'em." Tiny's voice was calm, but Jenette could tell he was nervous.

Gene took a boot and sniffed.

"If that's not chip oil, then I'm Liberace's love child."

"You're nicked." Alex looked smug.

Suddenly Tim grabbed Jennette around the neck. He turned on a blow torch. Jenette was angry. This really was going too far.

"Tim!" she yelled.

"I'll burn her!"

"Where you gonna go, Cuba?" God, what was with this man and ridiculous one liners? Jenette had had enough. She elbowed Tiny in the stomach and ran away.

The ugly officer with a perm and mustache cuffed Tiny. Alex said something to Gene and walked out. He looked at Alex in frustration. Good. Maybe her job wouldn't be so difficult. Jenette leaned up against some shelves and Gene walked over to her.

"That's why you came to see me, to tell me about your brother." He looked at her worriedly. Boris was right. He had told her that Gene had a thing for damsels in distress. Jenette decided to play this card for all it was worth.

"Maybe. I dunno. I don't know what to do anymore. I've had it." She decided to take the rambling nonsense one step farther, and swooned into his arms. He caught her and pulled her up.

Jenette looked into his eyes. Was it her, or did she see a flash of desire in his silver/blue eyes?

"Right. I'll get one of my officers to drive you."

"I want to ride with you." Oh God. The money better be good, otherwise she might have to kill herself for saying all this shit.

Gene looked at her again and walked out. She followed him out. Her plans were right on track.

* * *

**TBC. Just a disclaimer, this is Jenette's view, not mine. I love Gene's one liners, and do not think that Dean Andrews is bad looking. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I took so long to upload! This story just doesn't like me right now... It will get better I promise... the next chapter will not be so much repeating the final episode... doing this is driving me mad, but i promise soon it will just be my story...Thank you as always to rolephant...helping me figure out that Ray was 28 in Life on Mars... all the worthless speculation that we do during writers block such as how to get Alex's sofa or how to find the Doctor so we can see series 3 early... somehow, everything we talk about at three in the morning all works back into the chapters i write...so as always thank you.... I do not own ashes or half the dialogue in this chapter.... haha... which is kinda sad... but anyway.... Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

  
**

Jenette was sitting outside the CID office. When Gene had taken her back here, he looked at her and pointed to the bench.

"Sit." She had sat without question, and crossed her legs in wait of when Gene would need her help. Soon enough, she saw him striding donw the hallway. He looked at her in slight distaste, but behind his eyes, was that interest? Jenette looked up at him innocently.

"So tell me about your brother."

"He's an evil bastard."

"He's pulling a job." Jenette looked down. He was good. "He _is _pullin' a job." She felt like a fool. She had just fallen for the typical bluff techinique. Oh well, no time to pout now. She had a job to do. She looked up at him coyly.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I meet a lot of gangster's families, sweetheart." Jenette sighed. She was getting nowhere.

"Yes, he's pullin' a job. I dunno what, but it's planned for tomorrow."

"Thank you. Stick around." He turned his back to her.

"I ain't goin' anywhere…" She grinned, and settled back to wait. Alex was walked past her like a madwoman, muttering something about a man named Summers, and opened the doors to the hallway into which Gene had just exited.

"Guv! Guv, time's running out for me here, I need to…"

"Time's running out for me an' all. According to the sister, this blag is going to go off within twenty-four hours. Come on, Inspector."

"Guv, I can't. Look, I need to stay focused. I have to stop Summers."

Jenette leaned in closer… Were they fighting?

"Summers? Summers is dead."

"No- I mean..."

"What do you mean? What is getting to you, Drake?"

"Nothing."

"Focus on this case."

Jenette grinned as she heard a door slam. This may be easier than she expected.

*

Gene had pulled her into his office. Jenette looked around, while he laid out pictures.

"You basically live here don't you? Shaver in your office."

Gene looked at her.

"These men, you seen them with your brother recently?"

"Nope," she said without looking down.

"Well, take a good look."

She decided to try and get under his skin. Boris had told her what Jackie Queen had done a few weeks ago, and Jenette decided to try that route. Only, she woudn't pretend she was pregnant…

"You know we met about a year ago? Gatepost Pub. My cousin's birthday party. You turned up to arrest him."

"No recollection. Photos," he said somewhat harshly. Jenette didn't let this dissuade her.

"You were about eight times over the limit. You kissed me."

Gene looked up in shock. Finally she had gotten to him.

"Did it work?" he asked. Was he considering kissing her now? Just to shut her up? She decided to try.

"No. Maybe you didn't kiss me for long enough." She gave him a coy little smile and looked at the photos. He didn't make a move towards her, just straightened up. Would he have kissed her? Jenette shuddered at the thought. There was a different man she'd rather be kissing.

"So, do you know anything about the blag?" Gene asked.

"He doesn't tell me anything, and I'm too smart to ask. You know that." Where was she pulling this bollocks from? Wherever it was coming from it was good. He handed her a whiskey.

"Why did I bring you here?"

"Because I swooned and I think you've got a thing for damsels in distress." He raised his glass to his mouth.

"Ooh, I love your hands." He just stared at her, as if he was trying to figure her out.

"You don't give much away do you? Hide it all behind those pretty eyes."

"Do not talk soft in my office!" Oh a manly man, was he? Jenette would sort that out.

"Does that DI of yours notice those eyes?"

"Little too in love with herself." Good. He was resentful to her already. Again, he just kept making Jenette's job easier. Just by seeing him at the garage, she could tell he was in love with the DI. And Jenette knew that a man in love could get easily angry with a woman that didn't love him back the way he loved her. Especially alpha-males.

"Well, I noticed them. The moment I saw you at the Gatepost." Jenette stopped. He still hadn't said anything. He just kept staring at her incredulously. She laughed softly.

"I cant do this. Feels stupid." She was being serious.

"Does, doesn't it?" Gene knew what she was up to? Did he just know that she was flirting with him, or did he know about the whole job?

"Tiny always said that if he was nicked I was to…get in with the senior officer," Jenette said, testing to see if Gene would believe this.

"Go on." God he was good at not giving anything away.

"And…"

"What, flash your boobs? Metophorically speaking. Well if it's any consolation, I was fooled for about the first two seconds."

"What gave it away?"

"Oh, it's not your fault. Just that beautiful women don't do that with me." Jenette nearly choked.

"Beautiful women?"

"Yeah." So she was getting to him. Jenette felt relieved. That money was as good as hers. Gene reached down and picked up a picture.

"Your brother did this to Rock Salmon." The picture was of a man whose hands had been chopped off. There was blood all over the body. Jennette felt herself getting sick. No wonder Tiny had been so nervous.

"I don't get involved in his work, really. I swear. But I'll tell you this, Mr Hunt, Tiny is as nervous as I've known him about a job. Now I really don't know anything else."

"Then we're done." Gene opened the door, and Jenette walked out, leaving a cassette tape on the desk.

* * *

**TBC... Again... Chapter four will be more original I promise! Reviews are loved!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, okay. This is completely my own little fantasy world now... not sure if the next chapter will be or not... It's not written yet, but hopefully I can get it up by tomorrow... Thank you for all the lovely reviews and putting on story alert. :) Reviews are always appreciated, and I will start sending out thank yous as soon as i finish writing jenette, which will hopefully decide to stop hating me....  
**

Jenette walked out of the station and to the garage. She had done what Boris wanted her to do. She had left the tape, and Hun and Drake were already fighting, so there wasn't much left to do. She leaned back into the chair behind the desk of the office. She propped her feet up on the desk, and relaxed, thinking about the amount of cash she would receive the next day, after Operation Rose had been pulled off.

A small thought niggled in the back of her mind. Tim was working on a blag tomorrow. He never told her the name of it. Was it Operation Rose? Two blags in one day was certainly odd, but she was certain that it had probably been done before. She heard a voice calling her name.

"Jennette?" She got up quickly and adjusted her clothes so they weren't wrinkled. A man in a black overcoat came around the corner. He was tall and blonde. His eyes were greyish blue colour, and he walked with an air of importance. Jenette nearly swooned. He was so handsome. His longish blonde hair fell in front of his face, and with a shake of his head, it was back in place again. Ladies and gentlemen, Boris Johnson had entered the building.

He looked at her.

"Jenette," he said quietly.

"Boris."

"Have you planted the tape?"

"Just got done in Hunt's office. I left the tape on his desk on my way out."

"What about him and Drake?"

"I heard them going at it while I was at the station. It didn't sound good."

"They fight every day. Did it seem extremely heated?"

"Heated yes, but not extremely heated..."

"Dammit Jennette! I want him to _loathe _her!" She shook. His anger was terrifying. Suddenly he calmed down.

"You said you were at the station. What reason did you give for being there? Was Hunt suspicious?"

"Hunt wasn't suspicious. He took me in for questioning cause Tiny was found out."

"You didn't tell him anything."

"No, Boris. When he said something about me coming on to him like I he thought Tiny had set me up to do it."

"And Tiny has cracked," Boris muttered. "He revealed the Operation."

Boris spoke again, more loudly.

"There is more that's needed fromyou for the Operation, Jenette. Thanks to your brother, the police know about the blag tomorrow." Jenette looked away guiltily, remembering that she had told them there was something planned for tomorrow.

"You need to slip something to your brother so that they can't interrogate him anymore. Also, brush up on your Westerns and go meet Gene at his office tonight. I promise he'll be there. If Drake is out of the way, he will be there thinking it over."

Jenette swallowed. Could she harm her brother like that? For this man, she believed she could. She would do anything for Boris. He wouldn't have her though. She knew this from the start. And if she couldn't have him, she'd have the money. His money.

Boris took the fag out of his mouth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He spun around and walked out of the garage, leaving Jenette weak in the knees and close to swooning for the second time in twenty minutes.

"Right," she said to no one in particular. "Let's do this."

* * *

**TBC... Again... Reviews are appreciated and loved and always make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was being nice as I wrote this! I am actually about a chapter ahead of you now! (Although I know what will happen in my head...even if I don't quite know the end yet...) This has been unmentioned the whole story I believe, but I own nothing and the story is unbeta'd (otherwise i prolly couldn't update everyday.) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

  
**

Jenette walked into the station and approached the person at the desk.

"My brother's in the cells. I want to see him." The man in uniform looked up at her.

"Name?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Tim Rivens." The man got a clipboard out and gestured to one of the lines.

"Sign here."

Jenette signed, using a different name. She didn't want this traced back to her. She set the pen down and the man led her down to where the cells were. He stuck the key in the door.

"You have ten minutes."

Jenette walked in. Tiny was sitting on a small bed where a plate of food was sitting. There was just enough distance between him and the plate a person could sit there. She sat in-between him and the plate, blocking the food from his view. She took her jacket off, and slipped something out. Tiny paid attention to none of this.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I can't see my big brother in prison?"

"I'm going down Jenette. They worked it out of me. That bitch of a DI, she tricked me."

"She's gonna be taken care of, Tiny. I promise."

"You know, I'm kinda glad I'm in here. I would've been killed in that blag tomorrow."

Jenette felt a twinge of guilt as she silently mixed his food around with his fork.

"How do you know you would've been killed?"

"You don't know the kind of men I was dealing with. There was this one man, 'is name was Martin Summers. He was an evil bastard. Scary to even work with."

She recognized that name. Summers... Where had she heard it before?

"When do you ever get scared?"

"Never, before this blag. I never wanted to chop up Rock Salmon. Then Summers was told me I had to else he'd kill me. He told me Rock was gonna squeal so I 'ad to kill him."

Suddenly Jenette remembered where she had heard the name Summers before.

"Drake," she hissed.

"What about Drake?"

"She's going after Summers."

"She is? Jen, can you do me a favour? Please, ask whoever's gonna do somethin' to Drake, don't let them do it till he's out of the way. He'll kill me otherwise."

"Sure, Tiny," Jenette said. "What does he look like?"

"He's tall, wears a black overcoat, blonde hair. He's Irish, like us."

Jenette stopped. That man sounded exactly like Boris.

"Tim, do you know Boris Johnson?"

"No, why?"

Jenette started to speak, but there was a knock at the door. The uniformed secretary was outside the cell.

"C'mon ma'am. You're time is up."

Jenette stood and walked out of the cell. She turned as the door closed, in time to see Tiny take his first bite of food. She walked away with an air of grim happiness. Tiny wouldn't be going anywhere now, except maybe the morgue.

*

Jenette sat in the office of the garage looking finishing a book she had bought earlier. She hardly wanted to read it, but Boris said she had to. She looked at the title. 'Wayne, Stewart, Cooper, or Eastwood: The Complete Guide to Western Movies and Books.' Jenette was had just finished the book when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good job. Everything's falling into place. I might just give you an advance on that pay." The line went dead. Jenette was left shaky just from hearing Boris' voice. Suddenly she heard another voice.

"Jenette? Jenette?"

"Mr Hunt." This was an unexpected pleasure. What did he want with her?

"Er, your brother's been taken ill." Oh, God, had they figured her out?

"What with?" she asked quietly.

"Well, we're not sure, but it looks like poisoning. He's fighting for his life."

"But he's in custody. You can't even protect him in there? Oh my God, they got to him. They got to him, they'll come for me. If they can do Tiny, they'll come for me! They'll kill me! What am I going to do?" Jenette decided to scream and yell for effect. She felt quite ridiculous, and Gene seemed slightly unnerved.

"Look, Jenette..."

"I know I was stupid, coming on to you like some tart."

"Well, as tarts go, you were great." There was his lovely sense of humour.

"I'm so scared. They will come for me." She looked up at him with what she hoped was fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, well they'll have to get through me first. Come on." He believed her, and was taking her with him. This couldn't have gone any better. Now she could see how much farther she needed to get Drake by herself.

Gene wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder and led her out to his car.

* * *

**TBC.......**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so again, this is kind of 'hot off the press'. But I may not be updating for a few days as this story does not like to be written more than a chapter in advance and my mate and i have been enjoying an Ashes marathon.... Anyway, many thanks to rolephant, for helping me decide how to finish this chapter! and thanks also for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**

They sat in the bar Gene always went to. It was some Italian place, which seemed to take an attempt at being fancy, but failed slightly. The owner of the place kept looking over at them and tutting. She was sure as he walked by she heard something about "him much better suited with Signorina Drake. This woman, she no good for him." Jenette decided to ignore it. Gene was falling in farther than she thought he ever would, and she was enjoying every moment of it. Gene however, decided to question her more about Tiny.

"I knew Tiny was caught up in something with bent coppers," she said as the man with the perm walked by her. "He was scared from the start. But the money was going to be sky high. There's no-one you can trust, is there?"

"Funny thing, trust," Gene said bitterly. Had he heard the tape?

"Am I wrong to trust you?"

"Guv." Drake had come into the bar.

"I'm busy." Drake hesitated, and looked at Jenette with hatred in her eyes. Then she stalked over to the table where the police were sitting

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think I heard her name being mentioned."

"She's my DI." Gene gave her a long searching look.

"But can you trust her?" He looked over at Drake, who was sitting at the table, not talking to anyone.

"I...I have no clue anymore Jenette. I got this tape today and she was attacking me on it."

"You want to be careful Gene. That blag's going down tomorrow, and who knows what she'd do to become DCI?

Drake got up from the table and approached them.

"I told you to get out of my sight," Gene said to her rudely.

"You need to know this. It's CID business. Why don't you go and find a tappas bar?" Drake was looking at her with disdain. Jenette just smiled sweetely.

"She's with me," he said defensively.

"This is serious."

"Do I appear to be laughing?" It was amazing how Gene's whole demeanour had changed. He seemed almost cruel as he stood addressing his DI.

"It's okay. I'll be okay."

"I think you should stay."

"I feel much better, really. I'll go straight to me friend's house." She needed a break from Hunt. He was okay in small doses, but spend too long with the man and you would find yourself running for the nearest exit.

Hunt reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of fivers.

"Fine. Here. Take a taxi, don't stop for anything."

"Thanks. And remember what I said. Be careful." She looked at Alex again and walked out of the bar. Once outside she stuffed the wad of money in her pocket. There was a back way into the station, Boris had told her, and she planned to use it. One more encounter with Jenette tonight, and Drake would be off the force for good.

*

Jennette waited in the one place in the station she knew Drake would never be: the women's. She heard the group of detective's walk in, Hunt and Drake leading, arguing the whole way. Eventually the noise settled down. Jenette wondered if they had all left. She opened the door slightly. All the lights were still on. She heard the sound of heels clicking angrily on the tiles. Drake was walking down the hallway, tears in her eyes. Jenette closed the door quietly. Good.

*

A few hours later, the lights had been turned off for the most part in the hallways. Jenette slipped out of the bathroom and walked to where Gene's office was. Boris was right as always. He was leaning against the desk, looking at Drake's desk, as if trying to figure something out. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, and his lips were set in a pout. He looked up as Jennette opened the door.

"How many nights d'you spend here on your tod?"

"Front desk were making coffee. Ain't Fort Apache this, really."

"You like westerns?"

"Love them."

"Wayne, Stewart, Cooper or Eastwood? It's important." Jenette almost laughed. No wonder the book was called what it was. She recalled the book.

"Wayne for the machismo. Stewart for the warmth. Cooper for the romance. Eastwood for the mystery."

"Above all?" She panicked. How was she supposed to know who he liked the most? She thought quickly and picked.

"Gary Cooper."

"Me too."

"Not for the romance."

"No, not for the romance."

"Not against a bit of romance though, are you?" Jenette looked at him. He got up from the desk and walked toward her.

"What d'you want from me, Jenette?"

"You have to ask?"

"I like to think I don't scare easily... But I'm lonely, Gene. And I just think if you admit the same, then maybe we.."

He leaned down and Jenette stiffened in surprise as she felt his lips on hers. She didn't think he would actually do it. After recovering from her shock, she matched his ferocity. Their arms wrapped around each other in passion neither really felt. Suddenly Gene pulled away.

"I can't Jenette. I can't do this."

She looked up at him. "Gene." She took his hand and led him down the corridor to his Quattro. They both got in and Gene drove quietly to her house. They exited the car as quietly as they had entered. Both of them would spend the rest of their lives regretting the deed they had done that night.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Woo! Chapter 7! I'm gonna be taking a few days off, as this story meets up with another that I haven't started posting yet. SO**, **I'm going to finish both and post them so they meet on the same day.... :) Thanks as always to Rolephant for letting me bounce ideas of them and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**

The next morning found Jenette waking up by herself. She wasn't really surprised. Mostly it had just been a quick shag. There was no passion behind it, just fury and rage. He had been so hurt by thinking that Drake was corrupt. Had she done the right thing?

Jenette lay on her back. A man walked into the room. It was Boris.

"Well done Jenette. They're separated. You've certainly earned your money."

"You don't think Drake's going to mess things up today?"

"What I think about that is not important. What is important is how well you played him. And for that you get something besides money, something I know you wanted."

Boris leaned in. Their lips met. There was no fury in his kiss, just passion. She clung on to him tightly. After too short a time, Boris separated them. He held her in an embrace. She stood against him, breathing in the scent of cigarettes.

"Goodbye Jenette. Your money will be delivered after the blag."

"Where are you going?"

"A place that no one can follow. That's the best answer I can give you. I'm sorry." With that, he turned on his heel and swept out the door.

*

She worried about Boris. What did he mean about going to a place she couldn't follow? She decided she would follow him as far as she could, even if that meant going to the blag.

Jenette stood on King Douglas Lane, watching the robbery. She hid behind a column of a building, and saw the man who arrested her brother and another cop with highlights nodding at each other. The gold van was being emptied by two men in masks.

"_One of them would've been Tiny," _she thought. A police van pulled up and the two men were shot. She saw Boris get out of the van. He talked to the copper with highlights and walked off. Jenette started to follow, but saw Drake and hid. Drake was following Boris, gun in her hand. Jenette started to move again, but heard an all too familiar voice.

"God dammit Drake!" It was Hunt. He stalked down to the courtyard where Drake had disappeared, his anger concealing the worry that showed all too clearly in his eyes. Jenette waited a few more minutes, and heard a gunshot.

"_I'm going to a place that no one can follow." _Boris' words ran through her mind. Had someone shot Boris? She ran in and shot a bullet into the air. Hunt was standing over Boris' body, which meant that Boris must be dead. Drake was standing in the front of the courtyard.

Jenette was angry. The blag hadn't worked out. Somehow, Boris knew it wouldn't either. All the money was a lie. She was barely aware as her arm wrapped around Drake and pointed a gun to her head.

"I don't believe this. Where's me bleeding money?!"

"You're on your own, Jenette. Whatever he offered you to get between us, it was a lie. It's over, love."

Jenette jabbed her gun into Drake's face, making Drake whimper. How did Hunt know about all of this? He aimed his gun at her.

"Let her go." They stood staring at each other for a moment, each daring the other to make a move.

"NO DON'T DO IT!!!" Suddenly Drake's elbow was in her stomach. Jenette's arm moved to her side and she heard a shot that seemed to come from her gun. She heard another shot. Jennette threw Drake from in front of her and started to run. She heard Drake grunt in what seemed like pain.

"Bolly." Hunt's emotionless voice called out a name. Jenette stopped and turned, though everything in her was saying to run.

Drake was lowering herself onto the ground rather quickly. Blood was flowing out of a wound on her side. The other three members of Hunt's main team were running up to him, the woman in a wedding dress. The stopped and looked at Drake and Hunt for a moment, and then burst into action.

Everyone, except Hunt. As sirens sounded in the distance, Hunt finally found his voice.

"No." All of his team jumped, as if not realising that he was there.

"That foul, scheming, two-timing, little BITCH! She did this!"

Jenette turned and ran.

* * *

**TBC... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, sorry about the delay in getting this updated! This had to meet up with Aftermath on the same day... for various reasons that you should be able to find out tomorrow hopefully... thanks to rolephant, for helping me with the details and wierd little plot bunnies that like to pop up! Reviews are appreciated! (Seriously, they are like my candy....hahaha) I own nothing except the characters I made up (DCI John Philips, the tape player....) Unbeta'd

* * *

  
**

She had lain in bed for days after the blag. She had nearly killed her brother, had sex with a man she barely knew and got a DI killed for money that was all a lie. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

Jenette knew she was in deep shit. Luckily, no one besides Drake and Hunt knew she was at the blag, and Drake was dead. Finally after three days, she managed to get out of bed. She dressed and went to the garage. Boris was dead. He had been shot in the exact same place as Drake. There was no point in weeping for him anymore. He had only ever used her anyway. She had gone back to her life. Now, two weeks later, it was like nothing had ever happened.

*

The morning started like any other. Jenette got up, did her make up and hair, and went to the garage. She sat in the office when she heard a voice calling her name. She stepped out. A man in a black overcoat was standing in the garage. He was holding open a warrant card.

"Jennette Rivens?"

She nodded.

"I am arresting you on the suspicion of the attempted murder of Tiny Tim Rivens." As he went on, Jenette felt someone cuff her wrists. How could anyone have found out? She tried to play cool.

"Isn't this Fenchurch East's part of town?"

"I am currently the acting DCI of Fenchurch East. DCI John Philips."

This was a new development. What had happened to Hunt? Philips led her and her unpleasant thoughts back to the car.

*

In the station, Philips dragged her into CID. The man with an awful perm and the man with highlights both started.

Philips yelled at them.

"Ray, Chris," he yelled. "I want you to question her right now! She's been taken in on the attempted murder of Tim Rivens."

"Her own brother?" Ray asked.

"This is a gangster family. You don't know what they're capable of."

They took her into the interrogation room. The men tried everything that they could think of, but Jennette stayed smugly silent. She decided this was best, she wouldn't incriminate herself about Tiny and she knew that neither of the men would hit a woman. After an exhausting hour of investigation, however, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Where's that DCI of yours?" she asked.

They didn't say anything, the pain clear on their faces.

"I bet he's in the cells after what he did to that DI of yours."

"What'd he do?"Chris asked.

"Shot her in the stomach didn't he?" she said.

"_And killed my Boris..._" she thought.

"How could you know what the Guv did to her?" asked Ray. "It hasn't been released that he did that!"

Jenette stopped. Shit. Why did she have to say that? The man with the perm was looking at the man with the highlights excitedly.

"Chris did you get that on the tape?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Let's show it to the DCI. We may be able to get the Guv off. It looks like he's telling the truth!"

"Thank God for Sam being a pain in the arse huh?"

They ran out of the room, leaving Jennette worried and wondering who the hell Sam was.

*

A few minutes later, the DCI walked into the room, flanked by Perm and Highlights.

"Jennette Rivens," he said in his low baritone. "You know things about a blag that weren't released to the public. Can you explain this?"

She looked up at him smugly.

"Lucky guess." She hoped her face was covering up the fact that it felt like all of her innards had been ripped out.

"I don't think it was a lucky guess, Jennette, I think you know something."

"And I think you're wasting your time."

The DCI got up and walked out of the room in frustration. Jennette grinned. She was most certainly going to jail, but at least she could piss a few people off on the way. The DCI returned holding a slip of paper.

"Okay, Jennette. The way I see it, there are two options. One, you don't tell us how you know everything in the courtyeard, and we throw you in jail for attempted murder. Or, you tell us why you were there, and you'll get jail time for perversion of justice and threatening a police officer with a gun. That's only about 5 years. What's attempted murder? Ten? Fifteen?"

"Alright. I was there! I had been told about it by this man."

"What man?"

"The man that Hunt killed in the courtyard."

Perm walked up. "That man was identified as Martin Summers."

"Summers? No, his name was Boris Johnson..."

The DCI pulled out a picture.

"Is this the man that called himself Boris Johnson?"

"Yes."

"Okay, continue."

"I was supposed to separate Hunt and Drake. Boris wouldn't tell me why. So I did. I decided to watch the blag go down that day, and I saw Drake there. I thought that Hunt had taken her off the team, so I decided to follow her, to see what she was doing. She was following Boris, and was soon followed by Hunt. Hunt swore and followed into the courtyard. I heard a shot soon after and ran in. I grabbed Drake and held her hostage. She elbowed me in the stomach, causing me to fire blindly. I heard a return shot, and let go of Drake and ran. I heard her grunt in pain and watched her fall. Then I ran."

Jennette sagged back in her chair.

"So Hunt did not in any way attempt to hurt Drake?"

"No. He was firing at me, I think when I ran I pushed her in front of it."

The DCI got up. "Jennette Rivens, I am charging you with accessory to robbery, perverting the cause of justice, holding a police officer hostage, and the attempted murder of Tiny Tim."

"You said you weren't going to charge me for that!"

"Actually, I said if you confessed that you were there we would put you in jail for that. I never said anything about not charging you for the murder of Tiny Tim."

Jennette was flabbergasted. "That's bollocks!"

"Ray, play the tape." Ray rewound the tape and started it up.

The door opened and closed. DCI Philips voice filled the room as the tape continued playing.

"Okay, Jennette. The way I see it, there are two options. One, you don't tell us how you know everything in the courtyeard, and we throw you in jail for attempted murder. Or, you tell us why you were there, and you'll get jail time for perversion of justice and threatening a police officer with a gun. That's only about 5 years. What's attempted murder? Ten? Fifteen?"

Ray stopped the tape.

"As you can see, Ms. Rivens, there was no mention of the fact that you would get of for Tim's murder."

Ray and Highlights cackled.

"Take her to the cells boys, and on your way back up, let Hunt out. He's free to go."

* * *

**TBC...only a small tidbit tomorrow... but worth it :) again reviews cause smiles, and smiles are contagious... we could have a very happy world if you review! haha :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter of this today too! Can't really call this a chappy though can you? Its more of an Epilogue... Anyway, thanks to Rolephant for helping me discuss colours and such... :) BTW... if you find any historical inaccuracies in this chapter, please view my disclaimer at the bottom of the chapter TRIAL in the partner story to this, AFTERMATH. Thank you for reading.

* * *

  
**

Jennette had been tried soon after and was found guilty. Now, as she sat in Holloway, she thought about what she should have done differently. First off, she should have never slept with Hunt. That was painfully obvious. She should have never believed Boris or Martin or whatever his name was either. When was she going to learn that a pretty face usually meant a bad soul? He had used her. He knew the exact words to say to make her swoon.

She sat on the lower bunk in her cell. She'd been there for a week, and she hadn't moved from that spot, except to sleep. She wondered if she would get a cell mate. The cell was slightly larger than a single one, but two people in here would be difficult to manage. She hoped that she could just be left alone.

Jennette heard voices of guards talking down the hallway. They were approaching her cell. Instead of passing her door like she expected, they stopped in front of it. What were they going to do to her now?

The door opened, and she saw a woman standing in front of the guards. The guard threw her in the cell.

"Get in there cop killer!"

The woman fell to the floor, grasping the left side of her stomach. The guards slammed the door and walked off, laughing. Jennette knelt.

"Are you okay? Don't mind them bastards, they'll leave you alone mostly."

The woman looked up in shock, and hatred filled her eyes.

"You have to be bloody kidding me."

Jennette couldn't say anything. She was stuck to the spot, staring into the tear-stained face of Alex Drake.

* * *

**To be continued in CONSEQUENCES! Thanks for reading! _Rantandrumour_**


End file.
